


Long Distance

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: The Next Generation: Avengers Offspring [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, ShieldShock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Steve can’t be there for the baby’s birth, so FaceTime is involved.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers
Series: The Next Generation: Avengers Offspring [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143161
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	Long Distance

“Congratulations, Dr. Lewis. You have a healthy baby girl.”

Darcy beamed as the nurse handed her her new bundle of joy. Little Emily Jane had been born into a world that was in chaos, but she would be fiercely protected by her mother, father, and many honorary aunts and uncles who continued to battle to protect earth. 

“Yep, you DO have a bit of your dad in you,” she murmured, noting Emily’s stubborn little chin and ears that greatly resembled Steve’s. 

She and Steve had had a rather tumultuous, long distance relationship that had begun just before he’d been declared a fugitive. He’d snuck back in disguise to celebrate with her when she got her PhD and she’d wound up pregnant. 

Now here she was, about to FaceTime with Captain America so he could see his new daughter. 

“Darcy?” Steve’s face appeared on screen, looking haggard and worried. She’d texted him when she’d gone into labor and he’d probably been pretty anxious.

“Here with bells on!” She answered brightly. “Meet our daughter, Emily Jane, all seven pounds, nine ounces of her.”

She moved the phone so he could get a good look.

Steve’s expression was priceless: a mix of joy, wonder and longing.

“Oh, Darcy. She’s beautiful. Healthy?” 

“Yep,” Darcy confirmed, greatly relieved at that fact. 

“Good. How are you?” He asked.

“As good as can be expected after pushing a baby out,” she said, with a shrug. “Sore, but happy.”

“I wish I could be there,” Steve said longingly. “I can’t wait to hold her. She looks a lot like you.”

“But she’s got your ears,” Darcy told him, holding the phone close to Emily’s head.

Steve’s expression morphed into huge heart eyes. 

“Yep, she does, poor girl,” he joked. 

“What are you talking about? I think your ears are adorable,” Darcy protested, gently touching one of her daughter’s. 

Steve’s adorable ears turned red, and he shook his head. 

“You’d be the first,” he said dryly. “But thanks. And Darcy, I promise you I will be there as soon as I can. Natasha has assured me that they can spare me for a few weeks.” 

“I’ll look forward to it. I miss you and your awesome facial hair,” she sighed, admiring his bearded face on the screen. Not that he wasn’t hot without it, but with it the hotness scale was destroyed. DESTROYED. 

Steve laughed. “I promise I won’t shave until after I visit. Does that work?”

“Yup,” she said. Baby Emily yawned and Darcy and Steve awwed in unison.


End file.
